Mision Especial: ¡Cuidado con el chico que te gusta!
by yuki2341
Summary: Spoiler Anime #50- La viste caminar hacia tu dirección, estaba hermosa más de lo que jamás la avías visto Y te pusiste a pensar ¿ella te aceptaría? ¿aquella diosa seria capas de amarte? /¡Llegas Tarde!, saca a ese espíritu tuyo de la sirvienta/ Y... ¿la chica de la que te enamoraste? /Ah! hablaba de virgo/ Sentiste un dolor agudo en la mejilla, ella te había golpeado.


**Fairy Tail y sus increíblemente Sexy's personajes no me pertenecen, son de Hiro Mashima**

**.**

**.**

**Misión Especial: Cuidado con el chico que te gusta**

**.**

**.**

Anoche le di a cada estrella un motivo por el que te amo tanto…

Me faltaron estrellas

.

.

.

Era un día normal en el gremio peleas, risas y veías a tu mago estelar favorito recargado en la barra.

Escuchabas toda la conversación que estaba teniendo tu rubia favorita con Mira y te alegraste al escuchar que ustedes hacían bonita pareja

Y ella volteo, tú seguiste haciendo tus extraños pero divertidos movimientos de baile haciendo reír a quien te rodeaba.

Pero no podías sacarla de tu mente

.

.

.

.

.

.

Estabas en su casa esperando que llegara y cuando llego el grito de siempre

**¿¡Que haces en mi casa!?- **te grito con furia y paro al recordar algo

Y se sonrojo

¿Acaso fue por tu culpa?

Te alegraste al pensar que así fue

**V-vete a casa- **susurro y repitió algunas veces más

Aunque tu felicidad se fue el escucharla decir que te fueras

Pero no podías irte tenías que hablar con ella, aunque por más que insististe no funciono

Saliste por la ventana ignorando sus quejas sobre la puerta

Hoy no se lo dijiste pero no te rendirías tan fácilmente

.

.

.

.

.

.

Amaneció y entraste decidido al gremio, pasaste tu mirada alrededor buscando aquella cabellera rubia que tanto amabas

Y la encontraste

Estaba leyendo un libro mientras comía

Y te pareció hermosa

Te acercaste y la abrasaste por detrás asustándola y haciendo que casi se ahogara con lo que comía y luego se alejo

Te dolió verla alegarse pero no quisiste demostrárselo

Y para variar llego tu amigo/rival quejándose de tus juegos pues él sabía muy bien lo que sentías por la maga estelar

Y se armó otra pelea que paraste poco después para ir tras tu maga estelar favorita

**Mitte mitte escucharon eso- **decía uno de tus nakamas exaltado

**¿Qué?-**preguntador los demás

**Dicen que Natsu está enamorado- **te tensaste por unos segundos pero seguiste caminando fingiendo no haberlos oído

**¿¡Que!? ¿Nuestro Natsu?- **pregunto uno con duda

Escuchaste los comentarios de tus nakamas

¿Cómo sabían que estabas enamorado?

Ni idea

Simplemente ignoraste sus palabras y caminaste hasta la rubia

Y cuando la alcanzaste ella tenía las manos en la cabeza, parecía frustrada

La llamaste y ella volteo

**S-si- **hablo con un pequeño sonrojo que te pareció adorable

**Hoy en la noche tengo algo importante de que hablarte-**decías serio**- ¿Puedes ir hoy en la noche a la puerta sur del parque en el árbol de Sola?**

**P-para que- **pregunto con duda

**Tengo algo importante que decirte- **le respondiste sonrojado

**Asegúrate de venir**- cerraste los ojos y rascaste tu mejilla sin siquiera tratar de tapar tu sonrojo-**Nos vemos**- dijiste desde lejos mientras te ibas corriendo sonriendo como un estúpido

Pero un estúpido enamorado

Ella se quedó ahí parada con la cara totalmente sonrojada y echando humo de las orejas hasta que finalmente se fue a su departamento

_._

_._

_._

_._

Y al fin llegó la hora tan esperada

La viste caminar hacia tu dirección

Estaba hermosa más de lo que jamás la avías visto

La saludaste normalmente y con tu gran sonrisa actuando calmado aunque por dentro eres un manojo de nervios

Y te pusiste a pensar ¿ella te aceptaría?

Aquella diosa seria capas de amarte

Dejaste que la duda se apoderara de tu ser

Toda tu valentía desapareció en segundos

No la merecías

Ella eran tan dulce, tan linda, tan sexi, tan única y especial ¿y tú? Solo eras un infantil y destructivo idiota enamorado

Jamás te amaría

¿Cierto?

Olvidaste todo lo que tenías planeado y de quien sabe dónde sacaste una pala y la clavaste en el piso, pensaste rápido y se te ocurrió la mejor excusa que pudiste pensar en tan poco tiempo

**¡Llegas tarde! Saca a ese espíritu tuyo de la sirvienta**- viste su rostro en blanco así que continuaste- **Ya sebes…Virgo, la tierra es muy dura en este lugar**

**Y la cosa importante de la que querías hablarme**- la escuchaste decir y te tensaste por un micro segundo hasta pensar en la excusa perfecta

Volteaste para ambos lados y te acercaste- **Escuche que hay un tesoro enterrado en este lugar, se supone que son fotos de momentos vergonzosos de todos en Fairy Tail**

**Y… ¿la chica de la que te enamoraste?-** te pregunto, acaso ella sabía que era ella no, no era posible

**¿Huh? ¿Qué?-** decidiste acerté el tonto

**Estabas diciendo ¡Quiero verla! ¡Quiero verla!- **se te estaban complicando las cosas pero aun así no cediste

**Ah! hablaba de virgo**-te dolía decirle eso pero tenías miedo a contarle la verdad- **Para que hiciera el** **hoyo por mí**- no pudiste evitar decirle una excusa

Sentiste un dolor agudo en la mejilla

Ella te había golpeado

Y ahora se iba corriendo

Tocaste tu mejilla y veías por donde se fue

Y también te golpeaste solo que fue contra el árbol

Una lágrima escurrió por tu mejilla, no por el golpe, mucho menos por alegría

Llorabas por impotencia

Porque eras un cobarde

Pero ¿porque ella había reaccionado así?

Acaso…¿acaso ella esperaba tu confesión?

Sería posible que también te amara

Acaso esa diosa se había enamorado de un mortal

Nunca lo sabrías

Pero espera, eres Natsu Dragneel tu puedes con todo

Sonreíste nuevamente

Quizás no pudiste decirle hoy que la amabas pero algún día se lo dirías

Tendrías el valor de decir:

_**Te amo**_

Aquellas palabras que tanto le quieres decir

Pero sobre todo, que tanto anhelabas escuchar

**Espérame Lucy, que pronto tendré el valor de decirte lo que siento por ti**-susurraste al viento y a la luna, los únicos testigo de tu promesa

Te marchaste y volteaste al árbol, sonreíste al recordar porque escogiste ese lugar para declararte, tal vez ella no lo recordara pero tu si

Pero esa era otra historia

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Nee~ Salamander-Dijo una niña rubia de 6 años_

_Hai Star-Respondió un peli rosado de la misma edad_

_Alguna vez nos volveremos a encontrar_

_Tenlo por seguro y cuando eso pase serás mi novia –ella lo golpeo en la cabeza-Hey! ¡¿Por qué me golpeas?!_

_Idiota uno no puede pedir noviazgo así como así-Le grito irritada_

_Okay okay que tal si me declaro ahí-Dijo señalando un pequeño árbol_

_Uh? ¿Porque ahí?-Pregunto inocentemente la niña ganándose un pesado suspiro por parte del infante_

_Porque es aquí donde chocamos por primera vez Star Baka-Dijo para luego sonreír enormemente_

_¿Lo prometes?- Pregunto dudosa extendiendo su meñique_

_Lo prometo- Dijo sonriendo entrelazando ambos dedos_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Fin_

**_Yo Minna! ¿Que les pareció? merezco algun Review?*w* Tendrá acaso esta pobre e inocente chica algún comentario :3_**

**_Como notaron es mi versión de lo que paso y tenia planeado Natsu, el 95% es del capitulo el otro 5%(el final) ya es de mi imaginacion xD_**

**_Dejen sus opiniones en los Reviews_**

**_Si les gusto- Comenten_**

**_Si lo odiaron - Comenten_**

**_Si AMAN el Nalu- Comenten *w*_**

**_Sayonara~ _**

**_Yuki-chan_**


End file.
